tntwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Creating Password Reset SRD
This is a sample exercise for creating a service in Service Request Management that submits an incident to request a password change. Create the Incident Template Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Incident Management --> Template --> Template Create the AOT #Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Service Request Management --> Application Configuration --> Define Appication Object Template #Company: Company Name #Type: Template #Name: (Name the AOT now. In this case, just use the name of the SRD. "Password Reset Request") #Summary: Same as Name, or more details if you are so inclined #Template Name: (Select the Incident Template you created) #Add Target Data (Add at least Description and Detailed Description) Create the PDT Applications (Left Nav or Home Page) --> Service Request Management --> Service Catalog Manager Console --> Console Focus (Left Nav) --> Process #Click "Create" button #Name the PDT #From the Pallette, select AOT and drag it to the canvas #Click on the AOT on the canvas ##Define Properties ###Select AOT name ###Apply ##Define Variables ###Description (Process Input) ###Detailed Description (Process Input) ##Map Data ###Map each variable to itself for Input and Output #Save & Close Create a new Category This is an optional step to create a top level "Access" category. Alternatively, you may categorize this under the existing "Network" category #Application Administration Console-->Custom Configuration tab-->Service Request Management-->Navigational Categories-->Category Management #Click the "Add" button #Name the category "Access" #Click the "Change Image" icon and select the "Password" image of the screen with a lock on it. #Set the description as "User accounts and passwords" #Click "Apply" Create the SRD Applications (Left Nav or Home Page) --> Service Request Management --> Service Catalog Manager Console --> Console Focus (Left Nav) --> Request Definition Note: You will need Catalog Manager permissions to complete this step. #Click "Create" button #Name the SRD in the Title field #Set the Description field to "Request to reset your password." #Set the Keywords field to: Network Password Reset #Request Type = Standard #Process Template: Click the "Select" button, select the PDT, then click the "Select" button on the dialog. #Click the "Questions & Mapping" button ##Click the "Add Question" button ##Name the question "Special Instructions" ##Set the Default Response to "Please reset my password." ##Set the Number of Text Rows to 3 ##Click "Apply" ##Click the "Variable Mapping" tab ##Select the "Detailed Description" field, then select the radio button near the "Question" field and select the "Special Instructions" question from the menu. ##Click "Apply" and then click "Close" #Effective Dates and Times: Select Now for the Start Date and some time in 2037 for the End Date. #Set Category 1 to "Access" #Save & Close Entitlements #Search for the SRD you just created and reopen it #Go to the Entitlements tab #Click "Add New Rule" button #People Qualification name: -Everyone- #Save to dismiss the dialog Change the icon #In the left navigation, select Functions-->Change Image #Select "Password" and press the "Select" button. Publish the SRD #Set Status to "Request for Approval" #Save (Status should change to "Deployed") Category:Service Request Management Category:ITSM Category:Examples